


Nightfall

by shadowshrike



Series: Forbidden Nights [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, S&M, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Niles didn't walk away after Kaze patched him up? An alternate version of Forbidden Nights, starting at the end of A Perilous Crossroads. Kaze/Niles centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Nightmares

It would be so simple, all he needed to say was:

"Friends, huh? I don't think that's what you're really craving."

Kaze sighed. "And here, I had thought I'd gotten through to you."

"I could say the same,” Niles challenged. “Weren't you holding my hand just a moment ago?"

"If I remember correctly, that was your doing, not mine."

"But you let me. Just like if I do this..." Niles stepped closer, just enough to make sure Kaze felt the heat of his body. "...you won't stop me, even though you could," the rogue hummed.

"Knock it off, Niles." Kaze's voice was ice, but he didn't move away, just as the other man had predicted.

"Am I making the unflappable ninja uncomfortable ? No need to be shy. I know what you want because I feel it, too. That gaping hole in your chest where other people are supposed to be, yearning to be filled," Niles half-moaned. The ninja didn't flinch or speak, so the rogue continued his probing, "I know what it's like to have your family betray you. At least mine only left me for dead."

Kaze's cool gaze flicked over to Niles.

That was what he was waiting for. The little bit of compassion that Kaze couldn't help but give. His desire to take on another's pain to drown out his own.

"I told you we had a lot in common," Niles chuckled. He watched with fascination as the ninja's throat worked behind his scarf, presumably weighing his unwavering loyalty to Xander against his empathy and pain. The rogue took this as an opportunity to try his luck and trail seductive fingertips down the other man’s arm.

“He doesn’t need to know,” Niles promised. He tickled Kaze’s cheek with his breath and wondered at how still the other held. Standing this close, heat was already roaring through his own veins. “It’s just us monsters, licking our wounds in the dark.”

Kaze’s voice rumbled back, uncertain. "You said...you said that you coped by taking from others. By causing them pain."

"Yes, I did."

"If I let you hurt me, would that bring you some comfort?"

Niles smiled against the other man’s skin. He had always felt a passing attraction to the reserved ninja, but assumed it was only a diversion inspired by his handsome face and elegance in battle. Now, knowing what he did about Kaze, the attraction had increased tenfold. If reports of his history were to believed, the man was capable of taking every twisted machination of Niles’ mind and more. He craved to test those limits.

"A tantalizing offer, but why would you allow such a depraved thing?" The rogue purred, hands sliding down from the other’s arms to trace too-light patterns across Kaze’s chest.

"Pain might be a good distraction."

"Is that all? A distraction?” Niles’ voice darkened, “Or is it that you wish to be punished for the failures that haunt your mind?"

Kaze smiled in a way the rogue had never seen before and it sent a thrill straight to his groin. It was a sickening, haunted expression. "Truthfully, it's worse than even that."

"Oh?" One of Niles’ hands wandered lower, caressing the the ninja’s upper thigh.

"If I can comfort you, maybe it will give my life purpose. At least for tonight."

"I would never be so cruel as to deny you that."

Niles’ right hands dug fingers, strong from years of archery, into that soft spot high on Kaze’s thigh. The ninja gasped, which was all Niles needed to force his way into the other’s mouth. He took as he pleased, squeezing harder every time he felt Kaze begin to pull away. Soon, the ninja was moaning along with the painful claws into his flesh, and Niles could feel him already filling out near that hand. Too easy.

The rogue wrapped his other hand in the man’s hair which was just as silken as it looked, and roughly yanked his head back, away from their fevered kisses. Niles licked his lips at the sight; Kaze had already lost his steely composure. His eyes pleaded to be used until he forgot everything else, and the rogue fully intended to give him what he desired.

Niles’ eye dropped to the ninja’s throat, still covered by his scarf. “You would look so good with my mark on your neck,” he whispered as he nibbled on the other’s ear. He caught a dull panic rising in Kaze’s lustful eyes and nipped it in the bud. “But not tonight. Can’t leave anything that might make Lord Xander suspicious, now can we?”

“Please, don’t say his name,” Kaze mumbled. His protest was cut short by another tug on his hair.

“You said you wanted pain tonight, remember? I never agreed it would only be physical,” Niles hissed. In truth, physical pain would be plenty to meet his own needs. But he knew Kaze needed someone to force his heart to bleed open before he fell even further than having a one night stand with another retainer notorious for his immoral ways. This was as good an opportunity as any.

He pushed the ninja to his knees, saying, “You chose this, Kaze. Don’t you dare forget that while you have me down your throat. Don't forget it while I take you however I fancy. I will keep our secret from Lord Xander, but you will have to learn to live with it.” He tugged Kaze closer to his clothed bulge, noting that the other man began mouthing the fabric immediately even as his eyes shone with unshed tears. Well-trained, just as he expected.

“Now take me out and get me ready,” Niles commanded.

“Yes, milord,” came a rehearsed response from below.

Niles bit his lip at the title - he had been called ‘master’ plenty of times while screwing around over the years, and as a street rat used to having nothing to his name, always enjoyed it. This, though, and the devoted way in which Kaze said it, exactly as the rogue had heard him speak it a hundred times before, sent a new shiver down his spine. This man did horrible things to him without even trying. He wondered how Xander coped.

The first touch of Kaze’s lips to his cock gave him some idea. His mouth was supple and yielding around him, and Niles realized as he took an experimental thrust deeper, completely without resistance. Even better than most of the whores he grew up with, Niles marveled. Not a man of restraint, he used his firm grip on Kaze’s hair to push as deep as he desired, delighting when the ninja gave a strangled moan around his dick as he struggled to breathe. Niles groaned his approval at the ninja’s skill, fucking his throat raw. Just as he saw the fight begin to leave the other’s eyes, Niles hauled him back enough to wrestle for air through his nose. Kaze didn’t try to pull off to make it easier.

As soon as he could focus again, the ninja resumed an enthusiastic, shallower sucking without any prompting. The rogue let one hand wander to Kaze’s mouth and tug his jaw open further, causing the other’s rhythm to falter and drool to drop messily down his chin. Gorgeous.

Niles could easily cum down this man’s throat tonight, but even though it had been in passing, he had promised he’d take him properly as well. He might be a scoundrel and a rogue, but he didn’t lie to his lovers. At least not about that sort of thing.

“On the bed,” Niles harshly ordered, panting wildly as his good eye gleamed with lust. “On your knees.”

“Yes, milord,” Kaze answered again. This time his voice was so wrecked Niles could barely understand him.

The ninja took to the bed silently, not stripping off a single article of clothing since it wasn’t requested of him. That was fine by Niles. He pulled Kaze’s pants and smallclothes down over his ass, just enough that he would have easy access to what he needed. The rogue’s hand wrapped around his body and forced its way into Kaze’s lips again, using the spit there to slick up his fingers. He fucked them roughly into the other’s man’s mouth a couple times, then forced the wet digits slowly into his ass. A mournful groan halfway between pleasure and pain tore from Kaze. The ninja’s back arched as he pushed against the torturous sensation, begging with his body for more.

“So eager,” Niles breathed, awed. “How best to reward you…”

“...fuck...me…” Kaze panted between thrusts.

The vagabond grinned. “As you wish. I’ll fuck you like the loyal dog you are.”

Niles wrapped the scarf around his hand and yanked back like it was a leash, pulling Kaze onto his dick. The ninja sputtered a strangled howl as the fabric choked him. Such sweet music.

Grinning wickedly, Niles continued his vicious assault of the other man’s ass. The muscles there clenched helplessly against his thrusts, as if they couldn’t decide whether to push him away or pull him deeper. He took his pleasure feely as the ninja’s gasps for air and whimpers descended into wild sobs.

That stimulating agony was too much for Niles. Giving a final, rough pull of the purple fabric, he came buried completely in the ninja’s hot channel. Kaze screamed his own release at the sensation, aborted by the stranglehold of his scarf.

Completely untouched, Niles realized with a smirk. Gods, how he would love to play with this man again.

When he pulled out, Kaze fell to the bed and curled in on himself, heedless of the mess they had made. His head buried against his arm and hair hid any emotions he didn’t wish Niles to see. The ragged breathing that fell from his lips left no doubt that there were tears being shed.

For a moment, the rogue considered offering what comfort he could; after all, he was responsible to make sure no permanent damage was done by their games. But somehow, getting close to Kaze in that way seemed so much worse than what they had already done. He didn’t want the ninja getting attached, not when his prince was waiting for him. Niles stood up to prepare to go.

A hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Don't leave. Please.” Kaze’s plea was quiet, but sure.

"You said you wanted a distraction," Niles reminded him.

"Then stay the night and let us distract one another from our nightmares."

That hand on his wrist tugged him back with surprising force. It was a stark reminder that the ninja was much stronger than him and could have easily turned the tables at any time. An intoxicating notion that this night was as much Kaze’s desire as his own.

Pulled against his will, Niles found himself wrapped in Kaze's too-gentle embrace. Damn that man and his bleeding heart. Niles couldn't resist the way the ninja clung to him even after everything that had happened.

"You give too easily," the vagabond muttered. He rested a hand on the other’s soft locks, a hollow mockery of the tenderness Kaze and Xander must share.

"Does it matter?” The ninja laughed, pained, “I am nothing anymore. At least if I have you with me in the darkness, I'm less alone. Don't you crave the same?"

"How could I not?" Niles pressed further into the other man’s welcoming heat.

"Then stay. Let me keep you warm, just for tonight."

"...fine."


	2. Waking Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles wakes up in Kaze's bed after their tryst.

This was not his bed.

That was Niles' initial thought when consciousness retook him. It was hardly the first time he'd woken up in another's chambers, but he'd made a vigilant effort to avoid staying the night with his flings after Lord Leo had scolded him about how it reflected poorly on the prince. The retainer would never wish trouble on his lord for his indiscretions. What could have possessed him to break that code?

Niles brushed his calloused hands over the form of his (apparent) lover while his brain clambered to recall the previous evening. The man in bed with him seemed to be fully clothed - strange. Powerfully built as well, though compact. It wasn't until his eye caught the green hair that he remembered. Kaze.

Niles pulled back like he had been burnt. This wasn't how it was meant to go. He was supposed to leave in the middle of the night. He was supposed to pull some strings so Prince Xander would drop by Kaze's tent and pick up the pieces of his damaged lover. He was supposed to treat this like any other one-night-stand: a pleasurable distraction and nothing more.

But here he was, in Kaze's bed, curled up with the partner of the Crown Prince like they had shared something special last night. Like they cared for one another.

Worse, a heady heat built in his blood as the rogue replayed the raunchy details of their tryst in his head. The way Kaze gasped and moaned and sobbed for anything he could get. How effortlessly he took the torment; how insatiably he sought out more. Niles wanted it again. Wanted _him_ again.

Hastily, the vagabond got to his feet, straightened his clothes, and began hunting for his bow. He needed to get out of here. Now.

He didn't know what time it was, but there was a chance he could still slip out silently without being noticed if he was quick. The rogue finally spotted his bow resting in the far corner of the tent, across the bed, and reached out to grab it. As his hands closed around the familiar wood, a movement from below caught his eye.

The ninja was shivering in his sleep. Not from cold - no, Niles recognized these tiny tremors from so many sleepless nights spent at the palace. It was fear. And, to his surprise, he hated how it looked on Kaze.

It reminded him of being no more than a child, life ripped from him by a well-meaning but inscrutable young prince, trying to sleep in a world he didn't know and didn't trust. Nearly every night for the first month he had woken up, crying and shaking. He had been terrified by everything back then.

But Lord Leo never let him suffer alone. Niles fondly recalled how Leo would sneak into his room whenever the rogue cried particularly loudly in his sleep. When the young prince saw him shivering in the dark, he'd find another blanket and tuck him in, snug and cozy. Satisfied that it solved the problem, he'd retreat back to his own room and both boys would sleep peacefully for the rest of the evening.

Niles never told his lord that he was always awake when the little prince would come calling, or that it wasn't the blanket, but the gentle graze of his warm hands, that soothed the rogue's troubled dreams.

Prince Xander should be the one to do the same for Kaze. But the prince wasn't here.

Niles sighed and returned to the bed, wrapping an arm loosely around the ninja. Kaze instantly stilled at his touch. Then, as if by instinct, he rolled over and pressed back against the offered comfort, burying himself under Niles' chin.

It was a role the rogue didn't play often - the consoler. He wanted to be disgusted at the vulnerable sensation, but all he felt was a dull longing. It was pleasant, this unfamiliar warmth, Kaze's even breaths on his neck, the ninja's limbs clinging to him as if there was nothing more important in the world. It wasn't the thrill of agony or the rapture of passion. It was soft, and kind, and everything the outlaw swore to hate. He found he rather liked it.

"Xander..." Kaze mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling closer.

Ah, right. This wasn't for him.

"Kaze? Are you in there? Lord Xander is waiting for us," a voice called from outside the tent.

Shit. It must have been later than he thought. Niles barely managed to extract himself from the ninja's embrace, fighting much sleepy protest from Kaze, before the flap opened, revealing an extremely startled Laslow.

"Niles?"

"Why hello, Laslow. I take it you need your fellow retainer?" Niles asked blandly.

"Uh...yes," the mercenary stammered. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two men. "Are you...are you going to get him up?"

"Yes, I'll make certain he joins you and Lord Xander as soon as possible. Is that all?"

"Y...yes. I'll let Lord Xander know," Laslow mumbled, exiting the tent.

Niles couldn't tell exactly what the other retainer meant by that. Would he simply tell the prince Kaze was on his way? Or should the vagabond expect Siegfried pointed at his throat later today?

Considering the unpleasant prospects that might await him once he left, Niles returned to the bed. If everything was going to hell anyway, he might as well enjoy this stolen bit of heaven while he could.


	3. Unhinged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze makes his choice.

It was almost noon by the time Kaze arrived at the training grounds, Xander and Laslow already well engrossed in their work. He didn’t hail them as he approached, but for once, he didn’t have to. His mind was too preoccupied for stealth right now.

"Kaze, where have you been? It's unlike you to be so late," Xander scolded. He sounded annoyed, but his brows were lined with worry. He planted Siegfried at his side, awaiting an answer, and Laslow took the opportunity to get himself water.

"I have something to discuss with you Lord Xander," the ninja replied.

His hands folded behind his back, hiding their fidgeting. He counted his breaths. In. Out. Deeper. Calm.

"Speak," Xander ordered when Kaze didn’t continue immediately.

Kaze's jaw set. He could do this.

"I am resigning as your retainer."

"What?" Something raw and hurt flickered through Xander's eyes before he remembered their company and it hardened into fury. Laslow’s head snapped up as well, concern plain on his face. "Kaze, what is the meaning of this? I demand an explanation!"

It was easier to remember when he scowled so fiercely - this was the Crown Prince of Nohr, the Conqueror, sworn enemy to Hoshido. That's what Kaze needed to focus on. If he thought of this man as Xander, the gentle soul who pet his hair at night and kissed him like nothing else in the world mattered, the ninja would lose his nerve.

"I made a mistake pledging to Nohr. I intend to return home, where I belong. I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you will find a new retainer swiftly," Kaze responded, bowing slightly. He hoped Xander's disbelief would keep him from noticing the way the ninja’s hands shook.

The prince barked back, "I do not accept your resignation."

Kaze frowned and his voice chilled.

"It is not your choice, Prince Xander."

And with that, he vanished, leaving a stunned Lord and retainer in his wake.

Breathe, Kaze reminded himself. Calm. This had to be done.

The ninja traveled deeper into the nearby woods to hunt the other person he needed to speak to today. He crept through the underbrush silently, not wanting to be followed. Within half an hour, he found the other man, pulling shurikens out of a tree, likely from training.

"Saizo."

The other ninja stiffened at his name. Kaze shouldn’t have been approaching him so soon after the attack. This sort of contact was dangerous for both of them, even if it was related to their army duties rather than the clan.

"Yes, Kaze? Speak swiftly, I have business to attend to," he muttered.

The green-haired ninja obeyed, words quick but clear, "I have resigned as Lord Xander's retainer. I would like to return to the clan, if they will have me. I am prepared for my rank to be stripped for my transgression."

"You..." Saizo couldn't process his shock fast enough to complete that thought. He turned to study his brother more intently, but Kaze’s countenance gave nothing away. He looked the same as he did two days ago, before this whole mess. As if everything was fine. Normal. The expression made something gnaw at the pit of Saizo’s stomach.

He settled for asking,  "Why?"

"I realized I made a mistake. I'd like to come home," Kaze claimed. His voice remained smooth and easy, like they were discussing the weather.

"What did he say to you?" Saizo growled.

"Nothing," Kaze admitted. "I simply made my choice, as you insisted I must."

"I wasn't expecting this…” his brother mumbled under his breath.

Xander had been so eager about proposing only the night before, and the red-haired ninja was certain his twin would accept. How could their relationship have fractured so quickly?

He thought his brother would stand firm against the clan, or at least run from all of them if he couldn't make a decision. Yet here he was, begging to be accepted back by the people who had wanted him dead on nothing more than a rumor. It was almost as if he was seeking out punishment for something. Saizo wouldn’t put it past him; Kaze had always carried too much guilt with him.

The red ninja knew he should be grateful his brother was returning to him. All he felt was disappointment.

"I will need to discuss with the clan," Saizo eventually allowed. "Given your resignation, we will reassess whether you can be trusted. I will find you when I have an answer. Until then, keep your distance."

"Understood. Thank you, Saizo," Kaze responded, sporting a bland smile that didn't reach his eyes. That unnatural calm felt excessive, even for him, but Saizo couldn't bring himself to ask Kaze about it before the other walked away.

Back at camp, Leo scowled out his window as he watched Xander swing his sword, furious and wild. This had carried on for several hours, far longer than any training should last, and he suspected it would continue until Xander collapsed from exhaustion. It had been years since he'd seen his brother so agitated. Usually, the heir only became this distressed when their father asked the prince to commit atrocities he couldn't refuse.

When Xander had come into Leo's tent hours ago, expression that of a warlord rather than a sibling, the young prince had immediately known something was wrong. He couldn't have anticipated this.

Leo didn't know Kaze well, but nothing about the man struck him as particularly cruel or deceitful. Yet the morning after Xander decided he wanted to propose, the ninja resigned and disappeared without a trace.

In the end, his motivations didn't matter. Kaze broke his brother's heart. Leo would make sure he suffered for it.

“Lord Leo, you summoned me?” his white-haired retainer called from the entrance.

“Yes, Niles, come in. I need you for something,” Leo stated, waving the man closer, but still keeping an eye on his brother. Niles sauntered up to his master and followed his gaze out the window.

“It seems Lord Xander is quite upset about something,” he noted. Silently, he prayed that the heir’s unhinged swordplay wasn’t because of him. Surely, Lord Leo didn’t call him here just to throw him to the wolves.

“After you left last night, Xander informed me that he and Kaze were in a relationship, but Kaze had been attacked by his clan for consorting with a prince of Nohr,” Leo explained, still staring into the distance. “Xander decided to make their union official to protect his retainer. He intended to propose tomorrow.”

Niles’ heart lurched. That sounded like…

“Intended to, milord?”

“Kaze resigned as his retainer this morning and no one has seen him since,” Leo hissed. “I want him found.”

The rogue had known there was a chance Kaze might try to punish himself for cheating on his lover, even though the prince would surely forgive him, but he hadn’t expected him to go so far. Worse, he doubted the ninja was aware Xander had been prepared to propose. If Niles had known last night, he wouldn’t have risked their fling. Unfortunately, from what he’d learned about Kaze, the man might never return to resolve things unless someone dragged him back.

“Understood, Lord Leo,” Niles responded. “What am I to do with him?”

Leo smiled venomously, “Bring him back to me. My brother deserves a chance to confront his tormentor. I will handle everything from there.”

“Of course, milord.”

The retainer bowed and exited Leo’s tent, trying to ignore the vicious pounding of his heart. At least he knew where he could find Kaze, assuming the other hadn’t completely abandoned them yet. Tracing familiar paths through the forest, he meandered to the waterfall where they had first spoken. When he arrived, he immediately spotted the ninja, dressed in his full combat attire, staring into the cascading water’s surface.

“Kaze, I’ve been looking for you,” Niles called as he hopped over the loose rock face to approach the ninja.

“Oh?” Kaze mumbled. His gaze raised to meet the rogue’s. It looked distant. Numb.

“I know you’ve been _aching_ to see me again,” Niles purred, sauntering up close. “So I thought I’d indulge you by…”

The rest of his statement was interrupted by Kaze yanking him close for an unbridled kiss, all teeth and tongue. Niles slid his arms around the ninja as he moaned into the unexpected greeting.

“Enthusiastic, aren’t we?” Niles snickered when they finally parted for air.

“Take me,” was the only response he got, whispered and hungry.

The rogue’s head spun at the unexpected lust, and he could feel an answering hunger rising inside him. It went against everything he came here for, but then again, how much worse could it get? They could always talk after Niles had indulged himself. It would be rude to refuse Kaze like this.

The desperate murmurs continued as Niles bit his way down the ninja's shoulders and chest,  "Please take me....take me…”

A full-bodied groan ripped from Kaze’s chest when the rogue pulled aside his scarf and sunk sharp teeth into his neck.

“...break me..."

Niles hands twisted into the other man’s back at the slip. It should have thrilled him, hearing the ninja begging for pain like that. But something about it felt wrong. He didn’t know where this conscience came from, but it was getting annoying.

"What was that?" Niles purred, shifting his attentions to nipping at Kaze's ear.

The ninja swallowed but didn't try to cover his mistake. "Break me. Please. I need..." He whimpered when the rogue's teeth dug into him. "...I need the pain. I need it to block everything out."

"Why?" Niles drawled. He licked soothing stripes over the inflamed skin. "If running hurts so much, why don't you just return? Why come to me to make it worse?"

"I...I need to be punished. It isn't enough."

He didn’t know the half of it. Well, Niles thought, now was as good a time as any to start doing his duty.

"No, I suppose it isn't,” he agreed. “After all, you just abandoned a man who was about to propose to you."

"...What?"

Kaze pushed them apart harshly. He stood, panting and praying he had misheard.

“Xander was expecting to propose tomorrow. And to think, you deserted him after all that,” Niles replied, smirking.

It took several moments for the ninja to process what the vagabond had said. He watched Kaze’s eyes gradually grow blighted, giving into exquisite agony. Their corners tightened and narrowed as bleak hopelessness became overpowering fury.

“You bastard,” Kaze snarled, voice deadly and low. He snatched the other man by the throat and pinned him to a nearby tree like he was nothing but a ragdoll. “You knew that and you used me, didn’t you?”

The rogue was tempted to correct his assailant, but he figured he deserved this. Part of him also wanted to see exactly how far Kaze would go when he didn’t have anything holding him back. He was in too much pain to control his emotions anymore.

“I just gave you what you craved,” he choked out as the ninja’s hand tightened around his throat.

“What I craved, huh?” Kaze chuckled. He sounded nothing like himself; this was the monster his clan had created without chains of duty or love to bind it. The tone alone sent tingles down Niles’ spine. Or maybe that was the lack of oxygen to his brain…

The hand at his throat let go, leaving the rogue gasping for breath. In its place, a cold blade pressed, cutting just deep enough that a drop of blood ran down its surface.

“Then let me return the favor,” the ninja said.

He pressed Niles against the tree again, digging a knee forcefully into the rogue’s crotch. The white-haired man heard a sharp snap from around his chest and his cape fell to the forest floor. Before the vulnerable skin could be touched by cool air, it was devoured by Kaze’s burning mouth. There were no kisses he placed across Niles’ neck and shoulders, but searing brands bit fiercely into his flesh. Niles moaned freely at the sensation, grinding against Kaze’s knee, trying not to gasp so hard he slit his own throat on the knife still pressed to it.

“And you said I was the masochist,” Kaze laughed darkly. He let the blade trace down further on Niles’ chest, dipping to leave tiny slices that bloomed red against his tanned skin.

Niles bit back a whimper at the sting long enough to reply, “Oh, I’m still getting off on your pain. Your soul is screaming, Kaze. Every wound you give me penetrates you, too.”

A glimpse of the hopelessness Niles had seen earlier flashed through Kaze’s eyes before it was firmly swallowed again by anger.

“If penetration is what you want, then you’d better be willing to suffer for it,” the ninja growled.

The blade flipped in his hand and Niles found himself suddenly pulled away from the tree. He felt the hilt press in against his ass though the fabric there, while Kaze’s hand returned to his throat. He knew there would be marks. He could feel Kaze’s blunt nails digging around his windpipe as the knife twisted from behind, promising him a reward if he performed well.

Niles groaned as lewdly as he could with so little air and pressed back against the hilt, letting his eye slide shut as he basked in the utter anguish. He wanted more.

“Such an easy little whore, aren’t you?”

Something about that question made Niles’ eye snap back open to look at Kaze. His vision was swimming now, but he could still see it - the rage on the ninja’s face had been usurped by something else. Memories. He was repeating a phrase he had heard before, probably when he stood in Niles’ place. And there was something more…

_Just kill me._

No.

“Kaze,” Niles gasped out. “I didn’t know.”

The hand around his throat loosened a fraction. “What?”

“I didn’t know!”

“What do you mean by that?” Kaze let him have a little more oxygen in his lungs so he could explain.

“I didn’t know he was going to propose. I only found out this morning when Lord Leo told me,” the rogue clarified, still struggling for air. “This doesn’t have to be the end for you. Lord Xander loves you. He’ll forgive you.”

Kaze’s hand fell slack at Xander’s name. He dropped Niles to the ground and backed away, fury fading as quickly as it had arrived. His body slumped, exhausted, without the rage to sustain it.  

“Why did you sleep with me, then?” he whispered.

“What, you think the Crown Prince would choose anything other than the best as his husband?” Niles tried to laugh, but it came out scratchy. “You’re incredibly desirable, Kaze, and I’m not a strong-willed man like you. I wasn’t going to turn down a chance at ecstasy with such a rare treat.”

“Strong willed…” Kaze snorted and looked away. “I let that night happen same as you. And then I almost...”

“Don’t apologize for the rough treatment,” Niles admonished with a lascivious grin. “I deserved it. I also enjoyed it.”

Kaze hummed, but didn’t say anything in response. He looked too tired to argue.

“In any case, that’s why I came here - to tell you to come back and talk to Xander. Work things out with him, get your happy ending, and all that.”

The ninja finally glanced back at him, "But what about you?"

"What about me?" Niles laughed. "I'm the one who broke everything. I’m lucky I’m still alive."

"And yet you're here, attempting to repair your mistake," Kaze pointed out, planting the knife he had been using with the other into a tree at his side. The vagabond glowered at his insinuation.

"Don't believe my being here comes from honor or goodness. It's no more than a favor to Lord Leo," he warned.

"You may not be 'good', but you're a better man than you give yourself credit for, Niles," the ninja murmured. Niles scoffed in return.

"So what will you do?" the rogue pressed, attempting to turn the conversation away from himself.

Kaze's eyes closed, contemplating. After a pregnant pause, he continued, "I miss Lord Xander. I would have loved to marry him. I wish I could fix what we had but..."

Without warning, Kaze's arms wrapped around the vagabond, warm and tight.

"...I won't let you be abandoned again."

Niles fought not to sink into the welcoming embrace. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Kaze should be running after Xander by now. The rogue wanted to say something crass, anything to hide from how deeply Kaze’s words cut into his soul, but he found his silver tongue had fled.

All he could do was whisper a strangled, "Why?"

"If I return, Lord Xander would turn on you when he found out what happened. Maybe even Lord Leo would. But for whatever part you had in this, you don't deserve that," the ninja reasoned. "So I won't go back, no matter how much I want to make things right. Not unless I know you'll be safe."

Finally, Kaze released Niles from that hug, so inviting it was almost smothering. The ninja was too self-sacrificing, too perceptive, and too damnably kind for his own good. It would destroy him one day. Probably sooner rather than later.

Niles didn't understand why Kaze would trouble himself to protect the rogue from Prince Xander's wrath; he had done nothing to deserve it. In fact, Kaze should have slaughtered him on the spot when he knew exactly what Niles ruined. The man wasn't naive enough to miss the ruthless killer hidden under the ninja's pleasantries.

Niles studied those cool, purple eyes for an answer to this unfathomable behavior. An idea occurred to him.

"Kaze, when was the last time you were touched?"

The frown that followed his question told him he'd been misunderstood.

"I meant before myself and Xander," Niles explained. "Who was the last person who touched you outside of training?"

Kaze turned away. "What does it matter?"

That was the answer Niles feared.

Testing his theory, he dragged the bewildered ninja in for another kiss. Instead of demanding his submission, as he had in the past, Niles met the other's lips softly, drawing out sweet sighs as Kaze chased the tender sensation.

Dammit.

He should have noticed it sooner: how Kaze kept his physical distance from all of them with his crossed arms and ninja agility, how he melted at the slightest gentleness, how he clung so tightly even in his sleep. The ninja was utterly starved for physical affection. He was afraid to demand it, but he craved it like he craved oxygen.

Niles knew the symptoms well because he'd seen the same weaknesses in himself - it was why he vowed to keep sex interesting instead of caring years ago. Like himself, Kaze couldn't help but develop a connection with those who treated him well. (Maybe "well" was a bit of a stretch considering Niles had made it onto Kaze's list somehow.)

The rogue thanked whatever gods hadn't forsaken him that Xander had been this man's first; it could have been much worse. But now...

That doting kiss he had started hadn't stopped. His hands had followed, stroking Kaze's silken hair and drawing the other close. His chest constricted painfully, remembering how the ninja said he wouldn't be abandoned.

Niles could have this if he wanted. He knew he shouldn't - it would inevitably wreck them both - but oh how he _wanted_.

He had fallen into his own trap, it seemed. It was a good thing they both liked pain.


	4. Returns and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles returns Xander's ex-retainer to him. The prince is not pleased.

Niles huddled closer to the warmth of their fire. It wasn't late yet, but the wind had turned frigid as the day wore on, convincing Kaze and Niles to stop for an hour or so to warm up. The rogue's cloak hung loosely about his shoulders, more like a blanket than functional garb after being snapped by Kaze earlier. If he was honest, the rogue found this quiet camaraderie enjoyable. Not many were willing to sit in silence back at camp, especially not the other insufferably verbose retainer to Lord Leo.

That thought brought him back to reality. He still had his orders. Per Lord Leo's instructions, Niles needed to convince Kaze to return, by force if necessary. Force would prove difficult in such close quarters - the ninja obviously had an advantage out here. That meant he needed to play dirty.

He noticed Kaze twisting his scarf tighter around his neck and shoulders, crossing his arms to ward off the chill where the small fire didn't keep him warm.

"You must be cold. Here, let me help," Niles suggested, opening his arm and inviting the other man underneath.

Kaze eyed him suspiciously. "Niles..."

"I was just offering my cloak, no need to get so defensive," the rogue chided. Kaze eyed him like a wild animal might warily approach a hunter offering food, but ultimately scooted closer, curling into the warmth of Niles' cloak and body.

"Thank you," Kaze murmured.

Niles hummed noncommittally. He closed the gap between them and rested his head on Kaze's shoulder, snuggling into the other while pulling the cloak tighter around them both.

"What are you doing?" the ninja wondered.

"Keeping you warm,” Niles replied matter-of-factly. “Is that really so bad?"

"Mm."

"Did you ever do this with him?"

Kaze blinked and glanced down at the other, baffled. "Why do you want to know?"

"I figure I'm a dead man anyway. Won't you let me have a little taste of what it was like, dating royalty, before they cart me away?" Niles cajoled, cuddling further into Kaze’s scarf.

Kaze fought the urge to roll his eyes. There wasn't much more harm to be done at this point, he supposed. Quietly, he answered, "I took him out to my favorite places in Hoshido quite often. There are many beautiful spots hidden away from the bustle of civilization. He...he seemed to enjoy it."

"Enjoy it or enjoy you?" Niles drawled. He kneaded warmth into Kaze's neck and shoulders through the scarf with strong fingers. Kaze sighed and relaxed into the little massage.

"Both," the ninja laughed, but his smile was short-lived. "Of course, that carelessness is what started this nightmare."

Niles made a sound of contemplation and drifted a comforting hand down the other’s arm. “I wonder what it would have been like if you did marry him.” Niles eyed the ninja appreciatively. “You’d make a beautiful dark prince. The shadows cling to you like lovers.”

Kaze bowed his head into his scarf and blushed, but shook his head to say, “It doesn't matter now.”

"That doesn’t mean you can’t fantasize. Tell me, how did he touch you?" Niles' sultry tone won a shiver from Kaze despite the warmth of the cloak and their shared body heat. The vagabond let his hand slide around Kaze's shoulder to stroke the smooth patch of skin bared by his clothing, careful not to stray under the fabric. "I've always wondered whether Lord Xander was as demanding in private as he is with all of us."

"He's...gentle," Kaze breathed. Then more amused, "And thorough."

Niles grinned, feeling Kaze start to give into his seductive touch. His other hand meandered lower, deftly untying the layers holding Kaze's pants in place, preparing for what was to come.

The ninja chuckled at how easily the laces and straps fell away, "I see the rumors about your good hands are not exaggeration. Even I can't do that one-handed."

"Don't concern yourself with that,” Niles purred. “Just keep telling me about Lord Xander. I promise to make it worth your while."

Kaze smiled in return, far too kind. “Niles, if you want something for yourself, you can simply ask. I already said I’m not going back.”

Kaze placed a tender kiss on Niles’ snow white hair, and the vagabond tried not to think about what was being offered to him. This game was easy when he could keep this about Kaze and Xander. If it was about his desires...He had to be careful not to get distracted.

That became even harder when he pushed Kaze backwards and the ninja sunk to the ground, completely pliant under his hands. Niles had intended to simply blow him until he fell asleep, but seeing him splayed out on the forest floor, laying on the rogue’s cloak and gazing at him through half-lidded lilac eyes was too tempting.

Niles crawled over the ninja, boxing him in with his warm, sturdy form. He pulled at Kaze’s lips with his teeth, nibling affectionately until they were slightly swollen and the ninja, breathless. Satisfied by their rosy color, he breathed into the other’s mouth, a hair’s breadth from touching, “May I kiss you?”

Kaze nimbly carded his hands through Niles’ white locks, making to pull the other in. The rogue fought every instinct screaming at him to give into that sweet touch and share their passion until both were utterly spent from ecstasy. He forced himself to smirk and tug Kaze’s now unfastened pants down, placing a kiss on the head of the ninja’s cock instead. The undignified sound Kaze made in response reminded him rather of a whining puppy.

“Now, now, don’t complain,” Niles scolded, interrupting his speech by pressing his lips enticingly down the shaft. “You said to ask for what I wanted. Do you intend to deny me?”

Niles ensured the correct response by taking the head into his mouth while he waited for an answer. Tongue tracing lazy circles against the engorged skin, Niles pondered exactly what type of blowjob Kaze would most appreciate. How the ninja immediately bit his already abused lips and struggled to breathe at such a simple action was answer enough - any at all. Briefly, the rogue wondered how often Kaze had been on the receiving end of this act. Not often enough, it seemed.

“No,” Kaze gasped when Niles’ tongue darted out to stroke his slit. It took the other a moment to realize what question he had been answering. “Do...do whatever satisfies you.”

Niles chuckled as he took Kaze in deeper, knowing the ninja would appreciate how his throat vibrated at the sound. He savored the mewling moan that followed. Gradually, the vagabond tightened his lips around the edges to create a tight seal and slid that warm, wet orifice painfully slowly up and down Kaze’s shaft. Kaze’s gasps came faster with every agonizing plunge. Within minutes, the ninja’s hips squirmed against the cloak, trying not to buck up into Niles’ mouth.

The rogue pulled himself off the spit-drenched dick just long enough to make another request, “Use those hands in my hair to show me how you like it. Pretty please?”

Kaze’s fingers tensed against his scalp at Niles’ bluntness, and the other could feel how they trembled with desire. At first, he refused to move. Niles waited at the tip of his cock, lapping patiently, until the ninja found courage (or couldn’t contain his lust) enough to haltingly pull him down.

They both groaned at the intimate sensation. Something snapped in Kaze after that, and he began use the other in earnest. He twisted his hands tighter into Niles’ white locks and roughly tugged him down again and again. The ninja’s hips met his lips with every stroke. As their frenzied coupling continued, Kaze’s voice deepened from the whimpers and gasps Niles had teased out earlier into rumbling groans and grunts.

Just like Niles had suspected, as enticing as Kaze was when he simply took anything offered to him, he was irresistible like this. The rogue found himself moaning lewdly when Kaze yanked his head to a better angle, and it wasn’t just an act anymore. Thankfully, the other man’s twitching cock and increase in pace implied this would be over soon. Niles couldn’t afford the lust building in his blood much longer. When he finally came, Kaze jammed Niles down on him, forcing him to swallow frantically.

Slowly, the hands clawed into his hair relaxed. Niles backed off the softening member, wiping his mouth to be sure nothing escaped, and returned to Kaze’s side where the ninja lay, chest heaving.

“Did that satisfy you?” Niles hummed, letting his voice drop alluringly. Those wild, purple eyes fluttered as if returning from a pleasant dream.

“Gods yes,” Kaze panted. “Now let me return the favor.” The ninja pushed up against Niles, intending to gently flip the other, but was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Oh, I don’t think so. I'm not done yet."

Kaze let the rogue push him back down onto the cloak, confusion plain on his face.

"Surely you can't intend..." Kaze muttered as Niles' hand wrapped around his still-wet and softening dick. Gentle fingertips scraped carefully at the overwrought skin, drawing out semi-pained groans from the ninja. His body wasn't used to this kind of attention so soon after coming.

Niles grinned at him, answering the ninja's unfinished question, "I assure you, 'that' is exactly what I intend. You're going to come again for me, even if it hurts. And judging by that captivating look on your face, you're going to love it. Isn't that right?"

Hungry eyes met his own brilliant blue, a hint of playfulness behind them.

"Yes, milord."

Niles hissed and his fingers tightened painfully around Kaze's cock. Even while being brutally fucked and destroyed by grief, Kaze had somehow noticed the rogue’s excitement at that title. Kaze gasped at the sudden increase in pressure, but smirked back at him, that sparkle of playfulness now bordering on rebellion in his pleasure-drunk eyes.

"You're a clever, little minx, aren't you?" Niles purred in the ninja's ear. He ran his tongue up Kaze's neck and savored the jerky tremors that followed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, milord," Kaze gasped.

"I'm sure you don't," Niles chuckled. "Despite your valiant effort, you still aren't allowed to lay your hands on me tonight."

Kaze bit his lip, fighting back something. Disappointment?

"For how much you complain about me being too nice, I find it odd you won't even let me touch you," he huffed.

"Oh, you think I'm being nice? I'm simply enjoying your tortured expression too much to stop," Niles lied.

Well, it was half-true. Kaze's frustration at being unable to reciprocate his pleasure was quite attractive, but really, Niles knew he wouldn't be able to complete his mission if the ninja was allowed to show affection in return. Niles could already feel the itch to take this man apart lazily and make love to him all night long; Kaze's undoubtedly gentle attentions would drive out the last of his self-control. For now, he had to content himself with the subtle pout of Kaze's lips, swollen from Niles' teasing, and the ninja's strangled whimpers at the near-painful hand on his spent dick. Somehow, he suspected he'd live.

"Now, how should I make you hard for me again?"

His tongue traced down Kaze's half-exposed chest to a stiff nipple hiding just beyond the edge of the fabric. A gentle lick sent a violent spasm through Kaze's oversensitive body. Niles grinned against his chest. Using his free hand, Niles tweaked the other and was rewarded by a breathy groan. That would do.

Niles built up another sensual rhythm at Kaze's chest, sucking and rubbing at the ninja's tender nubs. When he thought the other was getting too comfortable, Niles nipped at the sensitive skin to elicit an aroused cry, then soothed it away with his tongue to the sound of Kaze's hitched whimpers. Much more languidly than before, the ninja began filling out in Niles' palm.

"So sensitive, aren't you?" The vagabond marveled ,"Amazing how sinful your body is when you're so very serious all the time. I wonder what the ladies would do if they knew?"

It was hard to tell with the way Kaze's body flushed from head to toe as he was pushed beyond his limits, but Niles swore his cheeks burned brighter at the comment. His dick definitely jumped in Niles' hand enough that the rogue could begin working him properly. He knew how to finish this.

Niles crawled up Kaze's body, still tugging at the man's cock, and breathed erotically in his ear, "More importantly, I wonder what Xander does to you. Is that why he chose you? Because you're so slutty for him? If just this bit of toying from lil' ol Niles is enough to tease such lewd noises from you, I can't imagine how you act when a prince touches you." He moaned salaciously, "Mmm, I think I'd like to see that one day, you _begging_ for his royal dick."

Kaze bit his lip so hard he tasted blood, but even that wasn't enough to stop the obscene noises he made at that mental image.

"Come for me, Kaze," Niles commanded.

"...Niles!"

Hearing his name as the ninja came a second time in a perverse cry of pleasure and pain nearly snapped the rogue's remaining restraint. He drove his tongue into Kaze's mouth, devouring the other man's whimpers and moans as Niles pumped him through yet another orgasm. The rogue was suddenly intimately aware of own erection straining for release against Kaze's side, hard and heavy between his legs. It was only by virtue of Kaze collapsing from exhaustion that Niles managed to pull himself away.

Gods, he was going to be jerking off all night long after they got back. This wasn't the first time he'd used sex to tire someone out while he went about his business, and sure, it was occasionally uncomfortable, but he'd never felt such insatiable urges afterwards. He had truly become taken with the handsome ninja. Not that anyone would blame him had they seen this - the man was practically a nymph. Maybe Xander lucked out just as much as Kaze, Niles mused.

Pushing away his arousal for later, the rogue promptly stomped out their small fire and threaded his bow over a shoulder. He needed to act quickly, while Kaze was too drowsy to fight back. He replaced Kaze’s clothing and wrapped the other in his damaged cloak, while the ninja mumbled something in return that sounded vaguely like thanks. Niles cursed the answering pang in his chest.

It was Lord Leo’s orders, he reminded himself, he had to obey. Besides, a man like him was expected to betray others, right?

“Where...where are you taking me?” Kaze protested weakly as he was lifted off the ground and thrown over Niles’ shoulder. This was a lot easier when he was lugging around tavern women rather than hardened soldiers.

“Back to camp. Lord Leo requested it.”

“Ah,” Kaze sighed. He didn’t sound angry, simply resigned. The ninja relaxed again in Niles’ grip, apparently deciding to give into sleep as long as he could escape his fate. Niles wished he had such a peaceful option.

Despite the dead weight on his back (Niles tried not to think of it in those terms) it took surprisingly little time to haul both of them out of the woods. He’d learned the path well over the past months. When he finally stepped out of the trees' shadows, Laslow was there to greet him, milling about by the edge of the forest.

"Lord Leo mentioned he sent you to retrieve Kaze. I was tasked with bringing him directly to Lord Xander upon your return," Laslow explained before the other could ask. Niles wondered how long the other retainer had planned to linger by the forest's edge; surely they hadn’t expected this to be easy. "If you don't mind?"

Fatigue from carrying Kaze's body proved too trying for the rogue's usual glib attitude. He dropped the ninja unceremoniously to the ground (ignoring Kaze's pained groans as he startled awake), retrieved his cloak, and strode away before Laslow could say anything to annoy him further.

He just wanted to be done with this. The retainer only dawdled to repair his cloak before reporting back to his master - what happened to his garment wasn’t something he wanted to explain.

"That was quick, even for you. Well done," Leo praised upon his return.

Niles bowed, but no pride reached his eye. "You are most kind, milord. I knew where he would be. It wasn't far."

"I admit, your speed gave me less time to prepare than I would have liked," Leo lamented. He started tugging a few tomes off his shelf. Niles recognized them all from their time at war - these were no books for casual reading; they contained spells written for battle. The retainer didn't want to know what Leo aimed to do with them.

"But I think these will be sufficient," the young prince finished. "Shall we see if my brother is done with the wretch yet?"

Niles didn't reply, but fell in step behind Leo like he always had. He prayed Prince Xander's love would be enough to spare Kaze before his own master got ahold of the ninja.

In the distance, far beyond where most of the camp could hear them, Niles spotted Prince Xander berating Kaze. He had never seen the man turn such a vicious glower on the other before. For his part, Kaze graciously accepted the prince’s rage, lowering his eyes respectfully. The prince’s roared questions were punctuated by short, apologetic responses from Kaze. Niles knew it should be him in Kaze’s place.

Prince Xander’s gaze caught Niles’ eye as he approached with Leo. If it was possible, the crown prince’s expression darkened further upon seeing Niles, and the intimidating man strode forward. Kaze stepped in his way. Niles couldn’t hear what was being said in that smooth, gentle voice, though he could guess as Xander’s hands clenched at his sides.

He remembered Kaze’s promise to not come back unless he knew Niles was safe, that the rogue wouldn't be abandoned again. _Dammit_. He assumed that vow was null and void the second he betrayed Kaze and dragged him back against his will. Trust the green-haired man to be so goddamn loyal.

Idiotic, kindhearted, too-generous dimwit. Why did he so willingly throw himself at everyone's feet, letting them flay him for things not his responsibility? And why did it make Niles’ stomach churn?

Xander turned on his heel at Kaze’s protest, apparently done with him for now. The ninja bowed his head but didn’t follow. Whatever solemn thoughts may have troubled him were interrupted by Leo snatching his shoulder and whirling him around to face the younger prince.

“He may be done with you, but I’m not. You still need to pay for what you’ve done,” Leo threatened. He pulled out a small red tome and flicked it open. Drawing upon his inner strength, energy crackled around them both as foreign words tumbled rapidly from the mage’s lips. With a mighty bang, a bolt of lightning struck Kaze directly in the heart. The ninja didn’t even flinch.

“I forgot how resistant you are to magic,” Leo grumbled. “Fine, let’s do this properly then.”

He stepped back from Kaze, who still refused to move, and put away the simple, red book. This time, he drew out Brynhildr, pulsing with power. The prince flipped to a page Niles had seen only a handful of times before. To his knowledge, it was the most powerful spell Leo ever attempted to cast from the enchanted tome.

_No, it’ll kill him!_

“Niles, what do you think you’re doing?” Leo snapped.

An arrow was aimed right at his throat. Acting on instinct, the retainer had knocked his bow, pointing it at his lord before the prince could begin an incantation.

Niles’ hands trembled. He had never directed a weapon at his liege before. He hadn’t even realized he’d done it until Leo said something. Gradually, the bow fell back to his side, but the damage had been done - Leo stared at him like they were strangers again.

“What the hell is going on here?” Xander’s voice boomed from the distance. Apparently, the crown prince hadn’t strayed so far that he missed the commotion. “Niles! Kaze! Come with me. Leo, go cool off. I will call for you when I need you.”

“But, brother…!”

“Begone!” Xander ordered. All three cringed; that was a voice they only heard shouted at their enemies on the battlefield before they met an untimely demise. Leo forced down a sneer and stalked back to his tent, Brynhildr in hand. Kaze and Niles obediently fell in behind Xander as he strode back to his own tent. Laslow stood guard outside the entrance, face schooled in a stern mask. That wasn’t comforting.

“Kaze, stay with Laslow. Niles, follow me,” the prince muttered, not pausing to acknowledge his retainer on his way into the tent.

The tent flap shut behind them. Finally alone with Xander, Niles could feel an unfamiliar panic rising in him, borne from survival instincts long buried. One wrong word, and there would be no mercy for his transgressions.

"You should know the only reason you're standing here is Kaze's good grace and your usefulness to my brother. The latter is in question after you pointed that arrow at him. Why would you do that?" The vagabond opened his mouth to respond, but Xander interrupted him before he could say anything, "Be warned, I have no patience for your idiosyncrasies today, Niles."

The hand lingering on Siegfried led Niles to believe he was serious. The rogue answered with matching gravity, "I honestly don't know, Lord Xander. I didn't think."

Xander scoffed, "That much is obvious. The only thing I've ever been certain about is your absolute loyalty to my brother. You've proven you would throw your own life away if he asked, more than once. So I ask you again: what could possibly override that devotion?"

Niles swallowed uneasily. He wasn’t sure he knew himself, but there was no way Xander would accept that answer. That meant he’d have to guess.

"...I didn't want to see Lord Leo torture him,” Niles tried. “He doesn't deserve it. What happened was my mistake, and that idiot still insists on trying to protect me from both of you."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, the prince turned his questioning towards what Niles feared most: their tryst. "About that mistake - why did you do it? Surely, you were aware of the consequences."

At least he knew the answer to that question. "Kaze was hurting and it intrigued me. I figured we could have a little fun and he'd go running back to you in the morning. Obviously, that got more complicated than I anticipated."

The prince didn’t respond to his rationale, instead asking, "And what ‘fun’ did you have?"

"We had sex, I thought you knew that much." Niles grimaced when he realized how flippant that came out.

"What _exactly_ ,” Xander pressed, snarling. “You have a reputation as a deviant and a sadist, Niles. I assume it was well earned."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Xander's eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on his sword.

"Fine." Niles took a deep breath, expecting it to be his last. "I rammed my cock down his throat until he nearly passed out, then choked him while we fucked dry until I came in his ass and he did the same in his pants."

Xander's eyes widened for a moment, then tightened in an all-consuming fury. Niles could feel a wave of power from Siegfried as the prince half-unsheathed his dark sword and clamped a gauntleted hand painfully into the rogue's shoulder.

"I swore to him no one would _ever_ touch him like that again," Xander rumbled viciously. His voice alone made Niles want to drop to his knees and beg, but not for the usual reasons.

So Kaze really did tell him, the part of his mind not cowering in fear discerned.

"Why not?" the rogue questioned.

"How could you even ask that?" Xander spat. “After all he’s been through, why would I let someone torture him that way again?”

Niles shrugged, trying not to come across too uncaring, "He obviously enjoys it, at least occasionally. He could have stopped me at any time. Why not let him have it if that’s what he wants?"

Uncertainty warred with rage in Xander's expression as he strove to find an answer.

"Look, I know you've got something healthy and loving,” Niles conceded. “But Kaze and I are broken people. It's exhausting, fighting to stay on the straight and narrow every day, and he tries a lot harder at that than I do. Sometimes we need other means of release."

That metal encased hand shoved him towards the door, and Siegfried was resheathed. “Get out. Tell Laslow to send in Kaze,” Xander growled.

If he didn’t think it would cost him his head, Niles was tempted to refuse. He didn’t know what Xander had in store for Kaze, but he still sounded furious, and the rogue doubted his guilt-ridden companion could fend for himself right now. When he didn’t move immediately, hard won survival instincts overrode everything else at Xander’s menacing glare, and Niles exited without another word.

Kaze stumbled in a moment later, eyes glued to the floor and head bowed. His face remained expressionless, but his posture reminded Xander of a man sentenced to execution.

Xander could guess what it meant. For what he had done, the ninja was prepared to be whipped, bruised, and beaten by the man he served (or _had_ served, Xander thought bitterly), then left utterly alone to survive his wounds. After all, that was what he was used to. It was almost enough to make the prince forget his jealous rage and gather Kaze in his arms, holding him tight and littering him with kisses until he knew he was still loved. Almost.

“Why did you do it?” Xander ordered.

“Because I was weak. A failure,” came Kaze’s mechanical reply.

“That’s not what I meant,” the prince corrected. “Why were you even tempted? Niles told me what he did to you. I know he didn’t lie when he said you let him. So why? Is _that_ something you crave?”

“No,” Kaze answered automatically. Then after a pause, “Maybe. I...The pain helps drown out everything else. It's familiar. Comforting. I know it's also wrong. I shouldn't crave it when I have...had...you."

Xander shut his eyes against the words and continued, “And what is it you want right now?”

“I don’t know,” the ninja whispered. A heartrending tension built in the air, like he would break down into tears or groveling at any moment. “I wish...I miss you. I miss your touch. I want to take everything back, so you could love me again.” Xander tried not to cringe. Kaze thought the prince had already forsaken him. “But that’s selfish of me. That’s why I wanted someone to punish me until I can’t think anymore.”

“Do you…” Xander wasn’t certain how to ask his next question. It wasn’t something he fully understood, but he knew it had to be answered, “Do you need both? The gentleness and the...the pain.”

“I’ve never felt happier than when I was with you,” Kaze insisted, sincerity blazing in those violet eyes. “...But when guilt and loneliness take over, the pain can help ground me,” he carried on. “That’s what Niles did for me. That’s why I didn’t stop him. So...maybe?”

Xander frowned at him, but didn’t move. Finally, he called out, “Laslow, bring Niles back in. Let Leo know both of them are under house arrest here tonight. He is not to interfere.”

“Yes, milord,” came a muffled response from outside.

Niles slunk back in the tent and stood next to Kaze, appearing ill at ease. He didn’t know what could possibly be running through the crown prince’s mind, or if it was safe to be grateful neither of them was dead yet. Xander’s expression hadn’t budged an inch from the threatening scowl he had worn since their return.

"Sit down. We’re going to...talk.”

 


	5. Triquetra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaze is very, very screwed.

“Kaze, do you wish to return to me?” Those were the first words out of Xander’s mouth when the tent shut behind the two other men. His expression hadn’t budged from the scowl of an imperious crown prince.

“It is not my place to…” Kaze murmured.

“That’s not what I asked,” Xander interrupted harshly. “Do you wish to return? Yes or no?”

Violet eyes, rife with agony, met the prince’s stern glare. “Yes. Of course I do.”

Without a word, Xander strode forward into the ninja’s space, tall frame towering over Kaze as the full force of his domineering aura crashed down upon the other. Kaze held his ground, willing his breaths to remain even. A metal-encased hand twitched at the prince’s side, and Kaze closed his eyes, waiting for a strike that would send him to the floor.

Gentle fingers stroked Kaze’s face. A moment later, familiar, warm lips pushed forcefully against his own, demanding entry. Kaze allowed it without a thought, eyes drifting open to see Xander on top of him.

Niles barely contained a whistle at the show. The prince hadn’t lost any of his commanding presence, but turned it onto his ex-retainer in an erotic display of dominance and possessiveness. Xander had tilted the ninja’s head back so he could take everything Kaze had to offer at his leisure, swallowing the helpless noises that threatened to spill into the tent. He didn’t so much kiss Kaze as try to consume him. 

Not that Kaze seemed to mind the attention. Niles could tell he was attempting to remain unaffected, probably a combination of feeling awkward having an audience and still believing himself a failure, but the ninja crumbled under Xander’s relentless onslaught. He moaned breathlessly as his body yielded to Xander’s demanding attentions. His hands clenched at his sides, yearning to pull the prince closer. 

Then suddenly, Xander yanked himself away. Kaze swayed unsteadily on his feet, lightheaded from the passionate kiss. The prince wound his gauntleted hand into Kaze’s hair and drew it gently to the left, tugging away the ninja’s scarf with his other and baring Kaze’s neck. Upon laying eyes on the mark Niles left in the woods earlier, a low growl rumbled across the tent.

Niles’ heartbeat accelerated at the sound. Surely, after all this, the prince wouldn’t kill him?

That adrenaline rush swiftly turned to arousal when Xander harshly bit into Kaze’s shoulder, sucking his claim over Niles’ own. Without Xander’s mouth to contain his noises, Kaze’s strangled whimpers and groans rang clearly across the room. Niles nearly moaned himself at the sound. Watching Kaze like this was torture; he wanted to desperately to help take the ninja apart and suffocate in the depths of his lust. He wanted to taste that delicate skin Xander devoured as if it was ambrosia. He wanted to feel Kaze’s heat, his ecstasy.

Niles dragged his mind from the gutter in an attempt to understand what was happening, reminding himself sternly that his life may still be on the line. Obviously, Xander intended to show Niles that Kaze belonged to him, not that the rogue would have claimed otherwise anyway, but the fact there was a display at all hinted at something else. Perhaps a sign of insecurity beneath the imposing mask. More importantly, it implied that neither would be dying tonight, but rather, something far more pleasurable was being offered. 

At least, that’s what Niles hoped. He felt himself swelling uncomfortably as he watched Kaze succumb to the prince in front of him.

Temporarily sated, Xander pulled apart from Kaze again, whose eyes had gone glassy and unfocused. Gods, Niles liked that look on him.

“Very well, Kaze. If you both serve your punishment at my hand tonight, you may return as my retainer,” Xander promised. He began pulling at the straps of his armor, efficiently stripping himself down. “Afterwards, I’ll decide what to do about...this.” He gestured vaguely at the two of them. “Now, strip.”

Niles’ eyebrow raised. From Kaze’s descriptions of Xander being gentle and sweet in bed, this was the last thing he expected of the prince (not that he was complaining). It seemed the betrayal cut deeper than he expected. Either that, or Xander was plotting something devious - from the digging Niles had done, he knew the crown prince was a master of calculated intimidation. 

It didn’t really matter in the end. Niles didn’t want to die tonight and he wasn’t about to turn down sex with the most important man in Nohr and his ravishing companion. Obediently, the rogue unfastened his cloak and worked off his remaining layers. Beside him, Kaze did the same, though he still looked so shell-shocked Niles suspected it was out of instinct more than desire.

As soon as Kaze stood completely nude, Xander sntached the man by the wrist and whispered in his ear, “On the bed, Kaze. On your knees.”

“Yes, milord,” Kaze replied automatically.

Xander glared at him and shoved the ninja towards his bed. “You know better than that.”

Kaze blinked rapidly to clear his head as he settled into the requested position and tried again, “Yes, Xander. Apologies.”

“Better,” Xander approved. He had already grabbed the lube (So not _ that  _ into punishment, Niles thought) and almost immediately wormed an oily finger into Kaze’s ass. The ninja wasn’t hard at the moment, but didn’t utter a word of complaint, silently letting Xander do whatever he wanted. The prince took that silence as a personal challenge.

Niles couldn’t resist licking his lips as he watched the prince methodically work his lover open. While one hand maintained an agonizing pace, stretching slightly further with each lazy thrust, the other ran over the muscular expanse of Kaze’s back, massaging the taut muscles there until they quivered with the strain to keep upright. Xander leaned forward and whispered something in Kaze’s ear that Niles couldn’t make out, but he certainly heard the ninja whimper in response, despite biting his lip to keep quiet.

“Niles, please, come here,” Kaze gasped, now rocking back against Xander’s hand that maintained the same torturous pace.

Like he would ever deny such a gorgeous man practically begging to be fucked. Niles sidled up next to Kaze on the bed and reached out to lift that handsome face and make him detail exactly what he wanted. Before his fingertips could graze that soft skin, his wrist was snatched in a firm grip. A moment later, he was on his back, every limb pinned to the bed by a ninja who was still panting and rolling his hips towards his prince.

“What…?” Niles was too startled and aroused to form a complete sentence.

“Your punishment, Niles,” Xander rumbled from somewhere he couldn’t see. “You’re going to watch me take Kaze right on top of you without being to touch anything. And because I don’t trust you yet, Kaze will make sure you behave. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Niles groaned. Given how hard he already was, friction kept carefully absent by Kaze’s good work, this would be agonizing. If he hadn’t already been turned on by the crown prince, he certainly was now.

Above him, Kaze did everything he could to make Niles’ life harder. He bowed his head near the rogue’s, making sure each lewd noise drawn by those skillful fingers reached his ears. They sharpened to heated yelps when Xander’s hands twisted in his ass, suddenly going after his prostate with machine-like precision.

“Ah! Please...Please fuck me, Xander!” Kaze moaned, so close to Niles mouth he could feel the ninja’s breath breeze over his lips. Niles’ good eye rolled back. Dear gods, he’d only been playing when he said he wanted to hear Kaze beg for Xander’s dick. But with Kaze panting lewd pleas mere inches that felt like miles from him, Niles found himself instinctively fighting Kaze’s iron grip. He needed to fuck him, kiss him, touch him, anything.

“Be good,” Kaze whispered into his ear, breathless but firm. Niles shivered and desperately tried to steady his breathing. Right, punishment.

Punishment became torture when Kaze let out a deep-throated groan that shook through his entire body. The ninja’s hands tightened around him, bracing against something banging into him from behind with renewed vigor. Xander must have finally gotten bored with waiting. Kaze’s whimpers hitched higher and higher with every thrust, and for the first time Niles could hear Xander’s harsh, guttural noises.

“Gods…” The prince cursed from behind Kaze. “This isn’t enough. Niles!”

“Yes, Lord Xander?” Niles replied, pleased that he managed to keep his voice relatively calm.

“I’m going to move Kaze, so I can take him  _ properly _ ,” Xander grunted. “If you finish your punishment without his help, you’ll be rewarded.”

“I promise I will be perfect for you, milord,” Niles purred.

Suddenly, his limbs were free. Xander had all but thrown Kaze onto his back, hitching flexible legs up as high as they could go, letting him recklessly slam into the ninja. Kaze howled with rapture and Xander closed his eyes, reveling in everything about his finally returned lover. It took more self-restraint than he had ever shown in his life, but Niles firmly kept his hands from straying, reminding himself of Xander’s promise. The rogue’s blunt fingernails dug into his palms when the prince violently latched his mouth onto Kaze’s shoulder, pumping in as deep as he could and filling him with seed. When Xander finally stilled and pulled back from Kaze, Niles could see not only a trail of semen follow his softening member, but that Kaze was still painfully swollen.

“Xander…?” Kaze mumbled. “I thought...”

“Tonight, you’re being punished, Kaze,” Xander reminded him, voice only shaking slightly from his recent orgasm. “You are not going to cum until we’re both finished with you.”

“But…!”

“Are you disobeying me, Kaze?”

“N-no…” the ninja stuttered. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, yearning for friction despite the prince’s orders.

“Niles, his ass is your reward. You still aren’t to touch him,” Xander warned, gesturing to Kaze’s leaking cock. The prince lounged back on the bed, observing them in a surprisingly regal and haughty fashion despite being completely naked.

“Understood, milord,” Niles confirmed. A smirk won over his face.

“Xander,” the prince corrected. “As long as we’re in the same bed.”

Niles’ good eye glinted suspiciously at the show of trust. The prince’s games didn’t make sense to him. Either Kaze had been lying about how the other treated him in private (unlikely), or Niles was being tested tonight. He didn’t mind tests when he knew what was on the line, but this ambiguous prodding felt dangerous. Just what was the prince after? 

“If that’s what you desire, Xander,” Niles replied evenly, the informality catching on his tongue.

If Xander intended to kill him after this anyway, he was at least going to enjoy his reward while it lasted. Niles figured testing the man’s possessiveness was probably not the brightest idea, as much as the rogue desired to bite and lick and kiss everything on Kaze’s heaving form, so he contented himself by rubbing an exploratory finger around Kaze’s abused entrance instead. The ninja whined as Niles’ digits ever so gently massaged their way in, squelching obscenely from the combination of lube and Xander’s cum. The rogue grabbed more lube with his other hand - though Kaze was likely plenty ready for him, he didn’t want to test Xander’s patience by letting Kaze experience any pain tonight.

“What do you want, Kaze?” Niles asked sweetly as he slicked up his dick and recreated Xander’s earlier excruciating fingering of the ninja’s ass as best he could. 

Kaze whimpered, “Please touch me.”

“Oh, but I already am,” the rogue laughed, stretching his fingers further, though Kaze definitely didn’t need it at this point.

The ninja let out a dissatisfied mewl at Niles’ continuing teasing. Kaze looked like he was about to beg to cum again, but he thought better of it when he glanced over at Xander who watched them through slitted, blood-colored eyes, absently stroking his cock. 

“Fuck me, Niles...” he moaned.

Kaze maintained eye-contact with Xander while he said it, trying to gauge the prince’s reaction. Other than a slight tightening of Xander’s hand around his dick, there was no indication it bothered him. The man’s self-control was impressive.

Niles, on the other hand, was all but done with self-control. Wasting no time, he slid into that over prepared channel in one smooth stroke, savoring the slick heat he’d waited too long to taste. Niles briefly gave thanks that Xander wasn’t appreciably bigger than he was; it would have been disappointing if Kaze was too stretched out before he got in there. Instead, everything was as hot and tight as he remembered, if a bit smoother this time. 

Beneath him, Kaze’s frustrated moans crescendoed again. Although Niles was attempting to take his time, slowly fucking away Kaze’s remaining restraint, the ninja wouldn’t stop squirming and clawing at the sheets, hoping to drive the rogue into a frenzy. Niles wasn’t too proud to admit it was working. He adjusted his angle slightly to be sure he hit that sweet spot with every stroke. Kaze arched off the bed and wailed.

“Please, please, let me cum!” he cried, eyes starting to dampen. Niles’ hands clenched into Kaze’s hips - that pained, beseeching expression was too much.

To his surprise, Xander answered the other man, “I thought you knew better than to try disobeying me, Kaze. Fine. I’ll keep you quiet myself.”

Niles’ eye closed. He could guess what that meant, and he wasn’t sure how long he’d last if he saw it. But when he heard Kaze’s pleading gasps suddenly silenced with a strangled gulp, he couldn’t resist. Cracking open his bright blue eye he saw exactly what he expected - Xander, hard again, fucking into Kaze’s mouth to keep him from howling for someone to touch him.

The rogue felt his entire body threaten to shake apart as he gave up on fighting his urges. Spurred on by the blatantly pornographic scene in front of him, he thrust into Kaze just as violently as Xander had earlier, confident the other man could take it and Xander was too distracted to care. He devoured the raunchy, sopping wet noises Kaze made as the ninja struggled to take on the desires of both men while receiving no satisfaction in return. Niles reached his peak first, fucking Kaze through his orgasm to make sure the ninja kept whining and drooling around Xander’s dick. Not long after, Xander followed. Kaze was too oversexed to swallow properly, especially in that position, and the prince’s white essence oozed out over his chin as he continued his begging.

“Please, I’m so sorry, Xander! I know I failed you, that you hate me for what I did, that I deserve to be alone, but please, please let me cum! I’m sorry for being so worthless, I’m sorry, I’ll never disobey you again, just please...”

Kaze openly sobbed, tears streaming down his face as his overwrought body could no longer contain the torrent inside of him. Niles finally saw it - a crack in Xander’s icy facade. The prince’s eyes widened in a combination of shock and horror, clearly terrified he had gone too far.

It all clicked into place for Niles. This was a game for Kaze’s benefit. Xander was obviously unused to playing this role in the bedroom, though as crown prince he had the temperament for it down pat, and hadn’t expected Kaze to crumble so spectacularly. He didn’t anticipate that going from doting lover to harsh taskmaster for one night would stir up some of Kaze’s deepest fears. And now that Kaze was a crying, begging mess, Xander probably didn’t know whether or not the ninja was okay, nor how to deal with it without making things worse. 

Luckily, Niles was more experienced with this sort of thing. Hoping that Xander would understand what he was doing, the rogue laid down next to Kaze and wiped away the wetness on his cheeks as the man’s body wracked with sobs.

“Shhhh, easy,” Niles soothed gently, knowing what Kaze needed to hear right now. He didn’t dare look at Xander to see how he judged the vagabond acting so gently. “You’ve done beautifully for us tonight; perfectly. I’m so proud of you, Kaze.” The ninja’s sniffles began to slow, though his breath still came in short hiccupping gasps. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you. You won’t be alone anymore.” 

Violet eyes shimmered as they tried to focus on the man offering him comfort. 

“Promise…?” he croaked weakly. Deep in Niles’ heart, something merciless roared at the sound of Kaze’s broken question. Maybe it was because it sounded too much like the voice in his own head he tried to drown out.

“Of course. We’d never abandon you,” Niles returned softly. He turned over his shoulder to nod to Xander, telling him wordlessly to finish this. The prince swallowed uneasily but nodded back. Kaze keened again when the bed shifted beneath him as Xander’s weight moved between his legs.

“Please,” Kaze whimpered. “I don’t know if I can…”

Niles whispered back low enough that he prayed Xander wouldn’t hear, “You’ll be okay. We love you, Kaze.”

He captured Kaze’s lips as Xander finally went down on the ninja, muffling Kaze’s tearful screams as he trembled in Niles arms, finally finding release. As soon as he was done, Xander wrapped Kaze in a tight hug and the ninja curled under his chin, desperate for the man’s approval like it was life itself. The rogue extracted himself from both of them, figuring it was probably his job to clean up the mess given how distracted the other two were.

This was the Xander that Kaze had told Niles about. He murmured words of love and encouragement and praise into Kaze’s ear, who clung to him in return, still mumbling apologies. The prince stroked the other’s hair lovingly, patiently. He was a welcome salve after all that pain which had torn Kaze apart.

_ I could never be that for him. _

Niles silently completed his duties, careful not to let his hands linger. He didn’t know what came next. They seemed like they would be fine back together and Lord Leo…

His thoughts were interrupted as a strong grip tugged him down to lay on the bed. Kaze had pulled the rogue close, sleepily nuzzling against his cheek.

“Thank you, Niles,” he mumbled. “Please, stay.”

Niles glanced up at Xander, not sure what to expect. The prince sighed, probably uncomfortable with this situation, but unwilling to let Niles’ good work go unrewarded.

“Stay,” Xander commanded quietly. He rested a hand on Niles’ hair affectionately, stroking the messy white locks. “We can talk properly in the morning. You both did well tonight.”

Niles’ chest swelled with pride at the words despite himself. Since when did he care so much what royalty thought, even if it was the crown prince? 

Then again, Niles thought as he observed the man holding them both together, maybe Xander was more than the indomitable heir to the Nohrian throne. He didn’t know whether to be relieved that Xander’s kindness had spared his life, or concerned at how Niles’ obnoxious feelings around Kaze were threatening to extend themselves towards someone he had always considered firmly off-limits. Either way, he couldn’t deny how good it felt being so close to the two of them. Almost a part of their tender world.

_ Maybe it’s not so bad for me to have this. Just for tonight. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some doodles I did of the boys being affectionate](http://shadowshrike.tumblr.com/post/142472791276/and-some-quick-color-because-why-not) for anyone who needs more of this cracky train wreck.


	6. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles, Kaze, and Xander try to figure out what's next during a moment's peace.

Warm, naked limbs wrapped around his own. That was the first thing Xander felt when waking, too cozy in the embrace to bother opening his eyes. Even breaths tickled his chest as his lover clung close in his sleep. The prince let a sword-calloused hand drag up the scarred skin of the man in his arms, eventually coming to wrap their way into soft, curly locks. He carded his fingers through the other’s hair several times until something struck him.

_ Curly? _

Xander cracked open a sleep-heavy eyelid to reveal tufts of white nestled against his chin, not green. The prince froze.

“Shh,” Kaze hushed from across the bed. Despite easily being the worst off last night, the ninja had already gotten dressed and patiently waited for the other two men to wake. All the disturbing, tearful things he had screamed into the darkness were now safely tucked away somewhere Xander couldn’t see.

Xander glanced back down at Niles to judge if the other was awake, and he found the man’s good blue eye remained gently closed, as if in a peaceful slumber. He could be faking, but it was hard to believe the rogue would cling so tightly if he was awake. From what Leo had told him of Niles, the man hated openly showing attachment to anyone but his lord, considering it a weakness and a liability. Strangely, as crown prince, it was a sentiment Xander could understand.

“He must feel secure with you,” Kaze whispered as if reading the prince’s thoughts.

The ninja stared at the pair with a mixture of curiosity and subdued arousal. Niles wasn’t known for being free with his affections; to see him take to Xander so quickly shocked Kaze. Perhaps the years Niles spent in service of the royal family had already built some sort of bond. Regardless, Kaze couldn’t complain about the view. 

Despite having more than one steamy encounter with the rogue, this was his first time seeing the other naked. Pale scars threaded a bronzed body that was built surprisingly powerfully for an archer and a thief. That richly colored skin looked even more attractive offset by Xander’s pale form, which twisted in an unconsciously protective fashion around the other.

It brought to mind visions of a future Kaze knew couldn’t be. Xander, guiding Niles through the same tender steps he had shown Kaze, making him succumb to his hidden desires for gentle lovemaking. Sharing a kiss with blonde hair trailing over tanned skin. Niles coaxing the prince to make better use of the imposing figure he had cut last night, and devising all sorts of wicked ways to bring the three of them together. Pale fingers tangled in white strands as Xander took his pleasure from the other. A disheveled circlet as Niles pushed the prince to his knees and…

“He said he loved you,” Xander’s quiet voice cut through Kaze’s daydreams.

“He said what I needed to hear,” Kaze corrected. Xander didn’t appear convinced, but he didn’t press the matter.

Xander sighed, “In any case, he’s managed to dig himself quite the hole with my brother. I still don’t quite understand what possessed him to protect you like that. Not that I’m ungrateful.” When Kaze refused to give any commentary, Xander continued, “I also owe him thanks for keeping everything under control last night. Unfortunately, it’s making it hard for me to believe this was just a...fling.”

Kaze cringed, but met Xander’s stern gaze and answered truthfully, “It wasn’t just a fling. I care about him, and he’s taken good care of me, all things considered. Our relationship is one of comfort for both of us. I wish I could show you.”

The prince’s frowned in faint disgust. “You know I have no interest in that sort of thing. Last night was an exception.”

“There’s more to it than just the pain,” Kaze maintained. “He could benefit from a gentle touch as much as I did. To show him what it’s like to be loved.”

“So that’s what you’re giving to him? Your love?” Xander scoffed, anger and envy beginning to tinge his words again.

“No! At least, not exactly. Like I said earlier, it’s about comfort.” Kaze gave a frustrated grunt, knowing his words were too clumsy to explain how he felt about both men adequately. He tried again, “Xander, I only  _ love _ you. I learned just how empty I am without you over the last day.”

“And yet you chose that relationship of mere ‘comfort’ over me,” Xander accused. “You didn’t intend to return.”

His voice started to raise, and Niles stirred from his slumber. The rogue silently untangled himself from whoever he was sharing a bed with before his eye finally opened. The other two men were too invested in their heated conversation to notice his waking.

“That isn’t the full story,” Kaze protested. “After I decided to leave, I  _ couldn’t _ come back. My clan thinks that I…” His eyes widened as he remembered his conversation with Saizo. Fear slammed into him with all the subtlety of a thousand pound wyvern. “I need to leave.”

Niles hand was around the ninja’s arm before he could move.

“If I have to face Lord Leo after pointing an arrow at him because of you, you sure as hell aren’t going to run from Lord Xander again. I don’t want to drag your sorry ass back a second time,” the rogue grumbled drowsily, completely heedless of both his nakedness and the crown prince behind him.

“Niles, you don’t understand. If they find me here, all of us will be in danger.” 

A hysterical edge crept into Kaze’s voice as he spoke. The terror that had struck him when his twin first attacked squeezed itself around his heart again, rapidly vaulting him back into the self-destructive spiral he had started the day before.

Heedless of the man’s rising alarm, Niles shook his head and cruelly replied, “I don’t care. You aren’t running.”

Using his full strength, Kaze shoved the rogue in a panicked bid for freedom. The wild gesture only resulted in a pair of larger, stronger hands grabbing him, effectively pinning him in place. He lashed out against the restraints violently but without focus. He acted as a trapped animal, fearing what horrors would come for him if he couldn’t free himself.

“Kaze, stop this,” Xander commanded.

As if by magic, the ninja ceased struggling to get away. His body trembled with anxiety, but he forced himself still at his lord’s words. His teeth ground with the effort to remain unmoving. In a subtle attempt to find release for the hysteria yet thrumming through him, Kaze’s hands slowly clenched into fists so tight that the color fled from his knuckles.

Niles sighed from where he had been thrown on the bed. The sheer speed at which Kaze could repress his negative emotions never ceased to impress the vagabond. It wasn’t without its costs, though. Niles may have been grateful Xander could get Kaze to do anything he asked, if only because it saved him yet another afternoon chasing the ninja down, but he knew this particular tactic wouldn’t end well for the other. 

Taking a wild guess about Kaze’s coping methods, the rogue rolled off the bed to force the Kaze’s hand open. Bloody fingernails pulled away from freshly cut palms. Kaze’s hands shook as he met Niles’ eye over Xander’s shoulder, pleading for some other distraction if he wasn’t allowed this.

Upon seeing the blood, Xander released Kaze and took a startled step away. “Kaze…? Why would you…?”

“I’m sorry, Xander. I’m trying to do as you ask.”

The prince snapped, “But you’re hurting yourself!”

Kaze didn’t reply, though the tremors in his limbs worsened. He couldn’t suppress both his fear of the clan and failing Xander at the same time without some sort of diversion.

“Breathe, Kaze,” Niles commanded, stepping into the space Xander occupied a second ago. His hand still held the ninja’s injured one and crimson droplets had begun to pool around Niles’ tanned skin.

Kaze’s panicked breaths continued to come shallow and shaky, “Niles, I can’t....” 

“Breathe,” Niles repeated. He pressed a finger onto one of the lacerations. Kaze hissed. He winced at the twinge that shot through his arm, but gradually, his desperate inhales grew steadier. “Better.”

Something clicked in Xander’s mind. This was what Kaze meant when he said he might need the pain. The prince’s words only made the other worse when he was gripped by this sudden terror, but the sting of even a small wound cut straight through Kaze’s panic. And Niles...Niles handled the ninja masterfully in this state.

Xander watched in awe as his brother’s retainer alternated between firm demands and using Kaze’s damaged hand to bring the ninja’s mind back to them. As Kaze drifted towards the present, Niles’ touches transformed from harsh pressure to mere strokes across the cuts on Kaze’s palms. The prince noted with approval that he didn’t seem to use more force than necessary. Eventually, Kaze’s trembles subsided completely, though his violet eyes still shone with rampant anxiety.

Convinced Kaze was finally ready to speak rather than fight to get away, Niles released him and gave the ninja a gentle push towards Xander. The prince immediately regathered his green-haired lover in his arms.

“Kaze, please talk to me,” he pleaded. “What’s going on?”

Kaze rambled his thoughts into Xander’s chest hurriedly, like he thought he would lose his nerve should he wait too long. “I...I told Saizo that I had resigned as your retainer. Cut all ties with Nohr. I pled to return home to the clan. If they see me with you now, I will rightfully be labeled honorless scum and hunted for my crimes. Even my brother will call me a traitor for that. I will be lucky if they only kill me. If they think either of you had part in my treachery, they will come after you, too, treaties be damned.”

Xander pushed Kaze away, strong hands on his shoulders. He spoke solemnly, “Kaze, please do not leave me because you fear them. I will find a way to handle the clan if I must.”

“Xander, I know you mean well, but you don’t understand what they…” 

“What if I strike a deal with you?” the prince interrupted.

“A deal?”

“Yes. You stay with me and have faith that I will make things right. In return, I will…” Xander sighed heavily. He knew what he should offer, especially given how helpful the other man who shared their bed had been to the prince, but jealousy still wrung his heart with clawed fingers. Closing his eyes, Xander forced himself to carry on, “I will let you try to convince me that what you’ve told me about your relationship with Niles is true. I owe you both that much.”

“And Lord Leo?”

“If you’re persuasive enough, I will speak to my brother before he executes his retainer.”

Niles watched both of them warily from his perch on the bed as they spoke about him like he wasn’t even there. He wasn’t sure what Kaze told Xander about their relationship. Even if he did, Niles honestly didn’t know what he thought of the ninja anymore. Everything had changed so quickly that he couldn’t divorce himself from the unfamiliar emotions warring in his chest as easily as usual. And with Lord Leo no doubt furious about…

The rogue’s analytical dissection of his situation was interrupted by a gentle pair of lips on his own. Kaze nudged Niles carefully onto his back, while the ninja savored the sweetness of their shared kiss. A hand slid up to pet Niles’ white hair, which contrasted even more enticingly with his caramel skin now that he lay completely nude. They stayed like that for several breaths. The ninja doted on his unlikely bedmate with meandering hands and lingering kisses. 

Niles unconsciously relaxed into Kaze’s affectionate ministrations. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this in front of the prince, but it was hard to care right now.

Another weight joining them on the bed startled Niles back to his senses. Xander lay at his side, still eying Niles distrustfully, but he appeared to want to make good on his promise by following Kaze’s lead. He lifted one of Niles’ hands to his mouth and placed feathery kisses on the rogue’s well-worn palm. Niles’ heart stuttered in his chest, awestruck at the prince’s tenderness towards someone like him. He forcefully reminded himself that it was only the result of an agreement with his real lover.

_ It’s not for me. Remember that. It’s never for me. _

Sensing Niles mentally withdrawing from them, Kaze frowned. He would have to take this a step further if he wanted to make his point.

Both of the ninja’s hands tangled in Niles’ hair now, deepening their kiss in an attempt to keep Niles’ suspicions at bay. The vagabond’s lewd groans implied his tactic was working. By the time Niles felt the bit of fabric around his eye shift, it was too late. 

“Kaze, you don’t want to see that,” he mumbled, trying to turn his head to the side and hide his disfigured socket.

The ninja laughed kindly and tossed the eyepatch aside. Kaze’s hand guided Niles back to face him as he spoke, “Niles, I, of all people am not squeamish about a little damage to an eye.”

_ Of course, Saizo _ , Niles remembered as Kaze’s lips pressed fondly against the scarred skin usually concealed from the world.

“There is no need to hide here,” Kaze whispered to him, leaning closer. “You’re safe with us.”

A fierce, crimson blush won over Niles’ face, and he refused to meet the ninja’s caring gaze. He attempted to leer, “Most people pursue more gratifying diversions when they have someone naked in their bed. You’re a horrible tease, Kaze.”

Xander snickered into Niles’ wrist as his kisses began wandering up the rogue’s arm, “You have no idea.”

Kaze snorted at their shared complaints, “Well, if you both are going to protest, I have no choice but to…”

A surprised moan punched from Niles’ throat as Kaze engulfed his half-aroused member in a single movement. He slid sinfully moist lips over his shaft for two torturous, drooling strokes, then retreated to nuzzle near Niles’ face and curl up at the man’s side.

“That’s not…!” 

The rogue’s (likely obscene) objection faded when Kaze’s hand wrapped loosely around his now-slick cock. Slowly, tenderly, Kaze’s fingers pet the swollen skin. Niles tried to convince himself it was those hands teasing him towards orgasm causing a flush to spread over his body, rather than the loving overtones behind the motions.

That denial couldn’t survive when Xander’s stalwart body wrapped around him from the other side. Wetness pricked Niles’ good eye as foreign, powerful feelings threatened to overwhelm him. That eye closed, trying to shut out the warmth from their bodies and touches, but it only heightened the sensations. 

A delicate kiss on his forehead. A reassuring stroke of his arm. A soothing voice whispering love in his ear. And all the while, a gentle hand steadily pumped him towards climax.

Niles couldn’t stop the pained keen from spilling past his lips. He didn’t deserve this. This kindness wasn’t supposed to belong to him. He had lost the right to feel like this when he was born in the gutter, selling his body and soul to survive. When he had used Kaze like some sort of sick monster.

A sturdy, powerful hand, unmistakably Xander’s, wrapped around the archer’s to ground him. 

The crown prince murmured, “Don’t fight it. You’ve earned this. This is for you.”

Niles’ orgasm hit without warning. Whimpers he didn’t recognize as his own rang through the tent as it swelled through him, long and slow but potent. Two pairs of arms held him through the pulses that racked his body. Their compassionate embrace felt...good. Safe. Like a home he had never known.

As his rapture subsided, Niles’ eye slid back open to see a smiling Kaze above him, who graced him with another affectionate locking of their lips. Xander sighed and pressed his own kiss to Niles’ cheek. He pushed himself from the bed to begin dressing as he spoke.

“You’ve convinced me for now, Kaze. I will speak with Leo immediately and see what can be done. The clan will be next, though I may require your assistance for that.”

The prince turned to face the two of them as he adjusted his circlet. The devoted expression of a lover no longer rested on his face, replaced by the warlord’s scowl he showed to the world.

“And Niles?” The rogue cocked an eyebrow at him. “I still expect a more thorough demonstration of what  _ you _ do for Kaze before you touch each other again. Understood?”

Niles smirked, eye glittering in anticipation.

“Yes, milord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I have no idea how much more this fic will end up having to it. Since I'm running out of runway, so to speak, if there's something in particular you'd like to see, let me know!


End file.
